Kin'ai
by Sandylee007
Summary: Over the years, out of almost everyone's eyes, a love story the ninja world would've never been ready to accept started to blossom, pawing a path for two gruesome fates... YAOI TEARJERKER ONESHOT GaaNeji A member of my ‘The One Thing You Want’ –wave.


A/N: Awkay, heh, this idea of a oneshot collection crossed my mind while I was jogging the other day. It all branched out from this ficcy, actually. **This oneshot is the first 'proud' member of my 'The One Thing You Want' –wave.** (I suggest you take a look at the ending AN, btw – there's a little voting going on.)

INSPIRED BY: Heh, I think you'll know exactly which movie I've watched when you've read this. (grins) It's a great inspiration, but this fic is by no means a copy, so no sue, pwease?

WARNINGS: YAOI, of course, language, mild lemon, TEARJERKER, oddness…

DISCLAIMER: Still no blue cows flying around up in the sky? (sniffs loudly) Awww man, so me still no own.

Awkay, enough with stalling, ne? (grins, and rubs hands together)

* * *

_**Why is the one thing you want often the only thing you can't have?**_

* * *

**The One Thing You Want - Kin'ai**

* * *

Like most children a five-years-old Hyuuga Neji was rather curious by his nature. That's why his father had his hands full with him while they were making a journey through a beautiful landscape extremely close to Suna's rather dangerous borderline.

Despite all the best of attempts Neji managed to run off in the end, as though something or someone had been calling him. What he found made him blink with surprise.

There, in the middle of nowhere, a boy at around his age with red hair and strange eyes was playing all by himself, appearing sad.

After hesitating for a beat he took a step closer. "Why are you alone?"

Once hearing his voice the boy shivered with startle, then looked towards him, eyes wide. It took a mighty moment before the boy managed to speak. "Why… are you talking to me? Aren't you scared?" Had he been a bit older, he might've wondered why the boy sounded so much older than his age.

As it was, he simply frowned. "Why would I be?" He then looked with curiosity towards the sandcastle the other had been building. He'd never seen one as well made. "Wow!"

The other child's eyes lit up at his appreciation. "Do you like it, really?"

He nodded eagerly, then looked towards the other. "Yeah! How'd you do it?"

The look on the redhead's face made him wonder if he'd said something wrong.

He opened his mouth once more, but became cut off by a large hand landing to his shoulder. "Here you are! What have I told you about running around?" His father's voice had never sounded quite like that. Before he could protest the man had picked him up. "Now let's get away from here, okay?"

Knowing there was no point in arguing, he cast an apologetic look towards his at the moment disheartened looking new friend, hoping they'd get to meet again soon.

-

About five minutes after the brunette had been taken away Gaara sat absolutely still, until a harsh touch of wind forced him to look down. His eyes grew teary once he realized that his praised sandcastle had been wiped from existence.

_Stupid nature._

Yashamaru's familiar presence didn't give him much comfort at the moment. "Come on, Gaara – we should go home as well. You shouldn't play with those people, anyway."

* * *

When they finally met again, around when Gaara first came to Konoha, they were already teenagers, and both carried deep scars behind their long ago sharpened and hardened eyes. The world had wiped their brief encounter from their memories, buried it under bitter layers neither wanted to touch.

Yet the moment their eyes first met, they felt that something had changed beyond repair, although neither would've admitted such thoughts they labelled as ridiculous. A tingle that confused them traveled underneath their skin, as though giving a sign.

Neji wasn't brought out of his thoughts until he heard TenTen's voice. "Is something wrong? You look pale."

"No. Nothing's wrong." His voice, as well as how he turned his face away from the redhead, was far harsher than he'd first indented. He was becoming pathetic, he mused with great irritation. "I was just thinking."

TenTen didn't ask any more questions, and in a matter of moments he managed to distract himself enough not to think about the redhead anymore.

Soon enough the boys were enemies, and for a little while the tingle that'd once cause a lot of pain was forgotten.

* * *

It was the first summer since Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya when Suna and Konoha chose to join forces for a particularly challenging mission. As a result, Gaara and Neji found themselves as teammates.

The first couple of weeks were rather awkward; they barely knew each other, let alone trusted one another, and all of a sudden they were spending all day long together, with a tingle between them that was driving them both insane. Then – just as they thought things wouldn't get any more confusing – came the night that pushed them towards a change.

Finding himself unable to sleep, Gaara finally gave in and decided to take a walk. He'd almost managed to calm down the uncomfortable squirming under his skin when something nearby a thick forest line made his steps halt.

Apparently he wasn't the only one having troubles with sleeping, for there Neji was training, moonlight turning the boy's hair and weapons into something that looked like silver. The brunette's moves were perfectly controlled while he spun around, almost like dancing, a look of deep concentration on his face. Flowers from nearby cherry trees danced around the boy as he moved. With embarrassment Gaara caught himself holding his breath, as though afraid anything could've shattered the frail image before him.

It… was almost like he'd been dreaming.

And then, so suddenly that he almost wanted to take a step backwards, the Hyuuga froze, obviously sensing him. Hard as he tried, he couldn't rip his gaze away, and soon enough it was too late. He was fairly sure they were equally embarrassed when their gazes met.

For a moment Neji seemed confused, although the emotion disappeared quickly. "I… didn't know you were there."

"I just came", he said almost hurriedly, as though those words had been important, fatal even. He lifted his gaze towards the sky to avoid looking at the Hyuuga and getting even more confused than he already was. All of a sudden his outfit felt too small for him, and the stars above seemed to be winking or smirking wickedly at him.

He wasn't sure how many heavy moments of heavy silence passed before Neji spoke. "Do you look at the stars often?"

He forced himself to look at the brunette. "Yes", he murmured, not sure why such an admittance felt so confusing, almost wrong. "I… guess I do."

Neji nodded, not appearing surprised. He was slightly confused by the expression on the usually rather stoic boy's face. "So do I." The brunette sat, so close to him that in any other situation it would've made them both feel uncomfortable. "They always calm me down."

Suddenly he found it very hard to come up with a response. He wasn't sure why his brain registered the thick scent of cherry flowers that'd caught a stubborn hold of Neji's clothes and hair. "Hn."

After that a silence they were both disturbingly comfortable with fell. Since then – all the way until their paths separated two weeks later – they spent every night together, always sitting so close that their hands almost touched.

After that strange summer it became clear to them that something had definitely changed, for the tingle inside them wouldn't disappear anymore. It, however, took slightly longer before they finally understood exactly what the change should be called.

* * *

After the demon had been ripped out of Gaara, it was clear that the redhead would need help for a while. After all, even though the boy hid it well he was still very weak; going through dying and being resurrected was a violent process. Neji wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to do such a thing, but he volunteered as the one to help.

In the end he found himself enjoying staying with Gaara almost too much. Once they got the chance to talk, it turned out they were more alike than they'd ever thought, and he even started to feel at home in Suna's suffocating warmth. That was, at least, until a particular day…

A warm wind Neji was already surprisingly familiar with blew in through an open balcony door when he entered Gaara's room to find the other teen writing something. "What are you doing?" he asked, although he knew it was none of his business.

"Writing a diary." It sounded like they were both equally surprised by the confession. Gaara didn't look towards him while closing the notebook. "It's… a good way to ease my mind."

He nodded, finding himself understanding, then frowned when noticing a very pronounced bruise on the redhead's other arm. He emitted a sound of irritation once understanding. "You were training again, weren't you?" His eyes narrowed a little. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get started before you've recovered?"

Did Gaara just look embarrassed? "Hmph."

He swallowed down a sigh, taking a seat beside the other. "Let me take a look at it, will you?" He took out a portion of gel, then went on at the redhead's sceptical look. "This is my family's old recipe – it should help the bruise heal."

Gaara barely met his eyes while he smeared the gel. "Thank you." He could feel just how hard those words were to produce.

And all of a sudden their faces were so very close that he felt slightly dizzy, and Gaara's lips started to approach his almost tentatively.

Although he did his hardest to hide it, he was much too sure his eyes were widened while locking with Gaara's, and he felt his breathing pattern change once the realization of what was happening finally dawned.

And at that moment he did the only thing his prideful, confused mind could come up with.

He got up, his whole form stiff and straight as a stick, and retreated from the redhead who appeared almost painfully confused and hurt. "I'm… going to get us some tea." His voice wasn't his. "Maybe it'll help us think clearly." With that he turned away to spare himself from the other's expression that was actually hurting him, and did something very unlike himself.

He all but ran away.

-

Already then, with them barely at the beginning of whatever fate had planned for them, problems and obstacles started to rise.

For from the shadows two of Gaara's advisors observed how the young Hyuuga escaped from the room, subconsciously touching his lips, and the young Kazekage balled his fists with an almost torn expression before storming off to a balcony.

The looks on the advisors' faces weren't happy ones.

-

The boys couldn't speak to each other for a full week after that event. When they finally did, everything slid together.

That time, as Gaara's lips found his in a garden that was carefully hidden from the rest of the world, Neji didn't run away.

-

The advisors were once again frowning.

* * *

After the first forbidden kiss, the road was open for much more. No amount of people and common sense between them could keep them apart any longer. And for a while everything was all right.

Very late at night a twenty-years-old Gaara's eyes flew open when a warm brush of a hand touched his face. His hand already flew to a weapon he always kept hidden underneath his pillow until he caught a familiar scent of cherry flowers – Neji had been training again. Equally recognizable voice spoke soon. "Your guards aren't doing their job very well", the brunette commented.

He almost snorted. "I know." He fought the desire to actually purr when the brunette was hovering above him after a couple of moments, and a trail of hot kisses was placed to his neck. "But right now I can't complain."

They kept going on like that – merely playing with each other like the children they hadn't been in years – for a long while, until his hand suddenly brushed something hidden and forbidden. He froze in an instant when feeling the brunette, who was currently below him, shudder and tense up. "Neji…"

"Don't." The eyes looking to his weren't familiar. "Don't stop."

His heart was pounding while he licked his tingling lips, almost hurting. "Are you sure?"

Neji grabbed his hand rather tightly and moved it. The mighty bulge he met left no room for doubts of any sort.

They spent the upcoming night in a planet of their own, following urges that were as primal and terrifying as they were beautiful. It was deviously easy to forget that what they were doing wasn't supposed to happen, that it would've gotten them both into a huge trouble and beyond. They weren't a mighty family's soul male heir and a village leader anymore.

Unfortunately dreams and fantasies couldn't last eternally.

It was almost morning when Gaara left the room to get water, careful not to wake Neji up – and ran straight into a group of five of his advisors. He frowned and shivered, not liking the expressions he faced. If those five had been by his room, they must've… "Have you been eavesdropping?" he grunted out as harshly as he could.

One of the men – an elderly man – stepped forth without fear. "We're not fools, Kazekage-sama –we've _known_ for months already."

His frown deepened while he folded his arms, coldness he couldn't explain filling him. "Then what are you going to do about it?" Those five looked like a pack of predators, and it unnerved him.

The man lifted his chin. "These… affairs have clear guidelines, created by your father and those before him. And I'm afraid you won't like them."

That night, he was forced to choose between Neji's life and gaining everything he'd ever wanted. In the end, as he watched the brunette sleeping soundly and blissfully unaware of what was going on, the painful decision was easier to make than he'd ever thought. Nonetheless, he didn't sleep for a full week afterwards.

* * *

Not long after Gaara's twenty-first birthday, Neji climbed into the redhead's room once more. The moment he entered and saw how stiff the other man was while sitting on his bed he felt that something was badly wrong.

A frown appeared to his features. "What's going on?"

Gaara looked at him directly to eyes, as though searching for something, and seemed to have severe difficulties with gathering his voice. "Neji…" It took a couple of moments before the other went on once more. "I'm getting married, in two weeks."

And just like that, the whole world disappeared from underneath his feet. He actually staggered a step backwards, feeling like he couldn't breathe, and despite all struggle he was fairly sure a dozen emotions showed. It took much longer than he would've pleased before words came. "Congratulations, then." With that, faking together the little dignity he had left, he turned around, not wanting the redhead to see his expression for another second.

He'd known this was coming, hadn't he? The stupid little fairytale they'd supposedly had wasn't reality, but this – a marriage…

"I'm sorry." It sounded like Gaara took a deep breath. "I…"

By then he was already stood by the balcony, from where he'd entered. Sunlight made his bitter eyes sting hellishly. "Don't." He grit his teeth so tightly it hurt. "It was good while it lasted, but now… Now, it's time to grow up. So congratulations." With that he left.

And for a while that was their goodbye.

The night after Gaara had exchanged twisted vows of eternity with Matsuri, Neji and Sakura were both too drunk and out of their minds to care whom they would've really wanted to be with as they gave in under a moment of what felt like passion.

When they stood side by side in a church three months later – the result of their mistake already starting to show on Sakura's abdomen – most of the wedding guests mistook their solemn faces to be the result of nervousness.

* * *

For about a year or so Neji and Gaara didn't meet – it would've been too painful and awkward, ripped open too many wounds they'd worked so very hard to close. But then, without a forewarning, they were sent to a mission together.

For the first five days they managed to act like nothing in particular was going on, like nothing had even happened and they were simply two ninjas cooperating. But then a particularly strong opponent managed to injure Gaara's leg. It was the summer's hottest day when they settled to a tiny, shabby yet strangely homey cabin that'd been abandoned long since.

No matter how hard he tried to look away, Gaara's eyes didn't leave Neji while the brunette worked on his leg, face filled with thoughtfulness and concentration.

"It's not bad", the other stated after a much too long silence, not meeting his eyes. "It's deep, and it'll leave a scar, but it should heal without problems if you keep it clean."

He frowned, then spoke without thinking. "You know quite a lot about healing."

The way Neji's eyes darkened told that he'd said the wrong thing. "Sakura… has been teaching me." Without saying another word the man started to wrap a bandage around the now treated wound.

The silence had lasted for almost ten minutes before he spoke. "Do you… still remember our first mission together? How we watched the stars?"

Neji's back was to him while the brunette answered, voice thick. "Of course I do." The tone was almost harsh, even shivered a little. "I'm going outside – you need rest."

He swallowed thickly. This was probably not the right time, but…

Steeling himself and ignoring the pain it caused, he crawled out of the bed and limped slowly to the Hyuuga. It took his all to get the words out, and almost more not to touch the other. "I've missed you."

It took a long time before Neji finally turned towards him, faced him with eyes no one would've been able to read. It took torturously long before words came, and when they did he discovered bitterly that they weren't the ones he'd wanted to hear. "Just stop it, will you? We're both married – it's too late for…" The Hyuuga gestured with his hand. " … _this_."

He shook his head, feeling ache in his chest. No – he wasn't about to give up this easily, he couldn't just… "I know it's wrong, and that we shouldn't. But…" Unable to resist or continue he gave in and leaned towards Neji – only to find a stony hand becoming placed to his chest.

Neji's eyes sparkled with something he'd never seen in them before. "She's your wife." The brunette's voice sounded wrong, too bitter. "It's she you care about."

"They would've stolen you away! They would've tortured you, punished you, killed you – I married her to keep you alive!" He was nearly screaming, but barely even cared. Breathing was a hard task, and each pant came out with a wheeze. "So how dare you think I care about her more than you?! I'd do _anything_ for you, I…!" All words disappeared at the worst possible moment.

Neji stared at him with eyes that seemed to be widened a fraction. It was impossible to tell whether the brunette believed him or not.

He tried again, his heart hammering with the force of a prayer that he wouldn't be rejected again, that the one thing he wanted so badly – with every little fibre of his being – wasn't already out of his reach.

For the first time his prayers were answered. For that one, painfully beautiful night Hyuuga Neji was nobody- and nothing else's but his. The next morning was the first time since their paths had parted he found himself smiling – faintly, but still.

One week later they went home as though nothing had happened, but neither managed to lie to themselves anymore; the tingle was back, stronger than ever.

From thereon they met once a month, always in that abandoned cottage that was like a sanctuary of some sort to them, spent one bittersweet weekend together, whispered words that for once weren't lies or precedence to maintain illusions they both detested.

For those two days each month, they could pretend that fate was on their side.

* * *

Months flew by, followed by full years, and the forbidden meetings continued in a world that didn't belong to anyone else but the two of them.

A thirty-years-old Gaara shivered that night of the brightest spring while Neji bit his neck in a manner he didn't remember facing before, made his head spin with emotions a human soul shouldn't have even been able to feel.

He was pulled back to reality by the sensation of Neji moving. "What are you doing?"

It wasn't until then he realized he'd been making circles to the Hyuuga's naked back with his finger. His hand stilled while he almost smiled, just a little. "I was… thinking." He then frowned. "What's this scent? I've felt it since dinnertime."

Was that… a chuckle? No, Neji didn't chuckle. "I found a cherry tree, and decided to bring a branch here – I know how much you love those things."

Perhaps one day he'd tell the other why he loved cherry trees. Now, his head was spinning again when he kissed Neji's mouth hungrily to hold back the words his pride wouldn't allow him to utter.

_God, I love you!_

Several hours later they still lay side by side, his eyelids drooping and every single part of his body enjoying the feeling of Neji's arms around him. He found himself fighting sleep – this was the last time in months they'd get to be together, every single moment was precious tonight. The next day Neji would leave for a mission, and he didn't want to…

"Gaara." Neji managed to sound stern and soft at the same time. The pale eyes looking into his seemed to know something he didn't. "I'll be back by autumn, so stop worrying. Everything's going to work out in the end."

His eyes flashed while he brushed the other's hair with his fingers. "You better keep that promise." He blinked rapidly while pulling the brunette close to hide his much too bare emotions. "If you won't…" He trailed off.

"Hmm." That sound, along with a kiss to his forehead, affected like a lullaby. "Go to sleep."

In a matter of moments sleep had already claimed him. He most likely wouldn't have given up so easily, if he'd known that it was the last time…

When he woke up the next morning, Neji was already gone. One more branch from a cherry tree had appeared to the cabin's tiny table.

* * *

Months passed once more, and the light of spring quickly faded away to a cool breath of autumn.

One particularly cold night Gaara's body was extremely stiff for some reason while he stood on the balcony of he and Neji's secret hideout, his heart a lot more restless than it should've been in that place.

It was a week from when they'd been supposed to meet, and for now he waited patiently, faithfully. Yet he couldn't chase away the ugly feeling that something was very, very wrong.

Neji had _never_ been late before, not even after their many fights.

He lifted his gaze towards the sky above, searched through the stars that seemed unusually – unnervingly – bright and far away from one another that night, lonely almost.

He frowned and folded his arms to his chest, not liking the trail of his thoughts.

There was so much they needed to talk about, to sort out. He wanted – needed – Neji to know that he couldn't live like this, in a lie, anymore. He didn't care about the price and consequences anymore; all he wanted was to finally do something he desired, to follow what his heart was desperately trying to tell him. These weekends weren't enough for him anymore – there must've been some place in the world where they could've been together forever without risking everything.

All of a sudden his awareness was entrapped by a change; although the cold wind slashed his skin cruelly, to him it felt like a brush.

Even though he knew it to be ridiculous, he was almost sure he heard a whisper. "_I'm sorry._"

He turned his gaze abruptly, not sure why he did so, and felt his chest move oddly when seeing that a sunflower they'd once planted together seemed to be withering and suffering all of a sudden. Just then he also felt the unmistakable scent of cherry flowers, and his blood stilled.

_No…!_

At that moment, as the wind changed all of a sudden, he _knew_. He grit his teeth and brought a hand to his chest when pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before pierced it, nearly bringing him down to his knees.

It felt like a piece of him had been stolen away.

That lonely, cruel night he shed tears he hadn't even known he had.

When the news arrived the next day – announcing that Neji had died on a mission – he no longer had any feelings to show.

What point was there in feeling anything anymore?

* * *

The night was dark in Suna and shadows even more so when a thirty-two-years-old Gaara opened a door without making a sound, and after a moment's pause made his way to the tiny bed where his almost two-year-old son Eiji slept soundly, with a tiny smile on his face.

Such innocence almost broke his heart. All he could do was hope – pray – that his son would never have to face just how cruel and unfair the world could be.

He rubbed his face with one hand, absentmindedly wondering if he should've talked to his medics about the fact that he'd been barely able to sleep since Neji…

Once more his mind was sent wandering by the seemingly innocent, painfully familiar name, and a harsh twinge crossed his whole being.

He knew Neji had children as well, but he'd never met them. He preferred it that way – things… would've become just too complicated. But a part of him felt bitter anger towards the fact that those children would never know their father as well as he had; sure enough, they'd hear all sorts of stories about the almost heroic ninja, know everything their father had done for the village. But they'd never know _Neji_, and over years the faint memories and stories would become forgotten. Soon enough the very much real person would be forgotten from amongst the legends, and then he… He'd be the only one who _remembered_, the only one who still missed so damn much.

Even the mere thought _hurt_.

"Gaara?" For some obscure reason Matsuri's voice startled him. He peered over his shoulder to meet her frown. "Are you… alright?"

"Yes." His voice was somewhat raspy, which easily gave his lie away. He licked his lips – almost sure he could still taste Neji on them – before managing to speak again. "What is it?"

Matsuri held her quiet for a moment. "I was just wondering if you're coming to bed. It's late."

For a moment he thought about saying yes, but then a thought hit him like lighting. "Not yet." His voice couldn't be recognized. "There's… something I need to do."

He spent the entire night up, writing without being able to stop. When waking up the next morning Matsuri found him sleeping soundly at his office table, with tearstains on his cheeks and a somewhat calm look on his face.

-

She, of course, couldn't have known that Gaara hadn't been alone to begin with.

Neji had been guarding the redhead all night, with pain wrenching his soul observed all the proud tears shed and witnessed every single sign of agony. Helplessness had squeezed the Hyuuga's throat when he'd been able to do nothing but watch, and whisper soothing words the other couldn't even hear.

Now, as morning appeared and he was sure that things were – if not all right – at least a little bit better, he leaned as close as he could, his caressing hand going straight through the redhead, and let his lips moved with words the other would never get to hear.

The ghost disappeared into the hungry sunrays just when Gaara's eyelids fluttered open.

* * *

Only five short years later Gaara fell severely ill, and even the village's best doctors were forced to admit that they were helpless when it came to figuring out what was wrong with their leader; it was almost like the Kazekage had lost all his will to live.

The buzzing in the sickroom stopped as though a switch had been flicked when Matsuri entered, her determined and proud eyes revealing all the tears she'd shed during the long night passed.

The head medic cleared his throat while taking a step forth. "I… I am so sorry, but he…"

Matsuri interrupted him with a firm shake of head, a clear flash of pain sliding across her face. "I know. I just…" She swallowed thickly. "Could you… leave us alone, for a moment?"

In a matter of seconds the room emptied – everyone knew that the leader's final hours were at hand, and they didn't want to steal them away from the woman.

Matsuri's eyes started to shimmer the moment she was left alone, and slumped to her husband's bedside, met those already hazy, nearly pleading half lidded eyes.

It was time, she understood. Time to finally do what she should've years ago.

She loved Gaara, in a way she couldn't name but nonetheless. She couldn't keep torturing him like this.

"It's… It's alright." Gosh, how hard it was to say those simple words! She swallowed thickly. "He's waiting for you, okay? So go." She kissed him for the final time, mostly to hide the tears spilling to her cheeks. "It's… It's okay to sleep now."

-

Matsuri's soothing words – the permission he'd been waiting to get for such a long time – finally made Gaara's impossibly heavy eyelids slide closed. In an instant a warm, white hue wrapped him into its secure hold, and he felt himself move – to where, he had absolutely no idea.

He was greeted by the familiar scent of cherry flowers, and an outstretched hand. "Do you want me to take you there?" Gosh, how long he'd been waiting to hear that voice!

For the first time in years he smiled when taking the hand without a second thought.

* * *

Several years later, a already sixteen-years-old Eiji had always felt left out somehow because he barely even knew his father; once still alive, the man had been more or less distant, and now no one – including his mother – would tell him a thing about the man. It felt like the whole subject of his father had been filled with mystery and secrets.

That why he didn't hesitate when Kujo – his best friend and the new Kazekage's son – told him that something his father had left for him had been found.

He felt somewhat disappointed when getting nothing but a notebook – a diary, it almost seemed. Disappointment, however, soon gave room for other emotions when he opened the book, and met the very first page – a message meant for him.

'_I know what you're about to read won't be easy for you to understand, but I think you need to know this whole story, even though I'm already gone. I want the time of secrets and lies to be over._

_You see, there's only ever been one person who's been able to make me feel the way one is supposed to in a relationship._

_His name was Hyuuga Neji. I want you to know the full story of him, because I don't want it to be forgotten, and because I wouldn't bear the thought of you repeating my mistakes._'

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

(Kin'ai/Kinjirareta ai, according to my knowledge, is Japanese and means 'forbidden love'. 'Kinda fits, ne?)

(About the scent of cherry tree flowers – not exactly the peak of masculinity, ne? It's not some sort of a 'Neji's own scent' – he just trains a lot around cherry trees, and the scent gets stuck on him.) (grins)

* * *

A/N: Awkay… (sniff) That was pretty sad, ne? Poor things were forced to live in a lie for all their lives! Let's hope they got a second chance. (sniffs again)

So, did ya like? Or was this 'but junk? PLEASE, let me know! (gives irresistible puppy-dog eyes)

Awkay, I've gotta start tuning out – I'm supposed to be studying for an exam right now. (grins sheepishly) So byes, for now at least!

Take care!

* * *

**VOTING:**

I, of course, have some ideas as to the fics this wave will include, but I'd be no author if I didn't ask what YOU want! So… (rubs hands together) After reading this first one, do you have any wishes as to what the next oneshots should be about – or should I just stop this train to the station? If you wish for more ANYTHING goes, so long as it fits to the theme; romance, brotherly, parental, friendly love… You name it, I'll TRY to write it! (grins) Pwease, send your wishes to me on a PM, 'k? (glances hopefully)


End file.
